pokemon_darkness_risingfandomcom-20200216-history
Doulos
Info Name: Doulos (The Paras), and Duster & Sinister (The Tochukaso) Age: 20 (He's 12 in human years) Gender: Male Species: Paras Appearance Doulos has skin that is tinted orange. He has 5 dots on his forehead. His skin is also harder than normal skin, almost like an endoskeleton. He has two Tochukaso growing out of his shoulders. They are a part of him, physically, but behave as separate entities. Removing them is painful for him, since they have attached themselves directly into Doulos' nervous system. They speak to Doulos telepathically. When they are detached, they no longer have the ability to speak to Doulos. Doulos wears red glasses, but he has big eyes spread farther apart than human eyes. This makes it difficult for him to wear his glasses. His fingers thin out into points. Duster and Sinister are nearly identical, but the easiest way to tell them apart is knowing that Duster is on his right side, while Sinister grows from his left. For clothes, Doulos wears a sleeveless shirt with the same pattern as the caps of his Tochukaso. On his arms he wears red sleeves that are unattached to his shirt. Instead of legs, his bottom half stops directly under his shirt, and juts out slightly behind him. His legs look like insect legs, thin and hard, and he has four of them. Personality Doulos is very quizzical and curious about the world. He grew up together with his Tochukaso, and trusts them completely. He doesn't like combat, and prefers socializing over wandering. He hopes to eventually meet a gijinka or human that won't try to kill him. Duster and Sinister are the normal everyday Tochukaso. They communicate with their host, give orders, and generally try to stay alive. Although, try as they might, they cannot gain full or even a majority of control of Doulos' body. This may have to do with his gijinka brain being more similar to a human brain than a Paras one. This means that they act very nice to Doulos, in order to get him to do what they want. Duster acts more laid back and nicer to Doulos, while Sinister acts more aggressive, and gluttonous. History Originally from a group of Paras that lived underground somewhere between The Stoneworks and the Dark Forest. He grew with mushroom spores covering him, which led to the "birth" of Duster and Sinister. As he grew older, he found it difficult to conform with all the other Paras, since the majority were normal Paras with a handful of Paras Gijinka. He left sometime after he turned ten in human terms. He stayed around the border, unable to leave the home he grew up in, but needing the source of food the Dark Forest gave him. He avoided Gijinka hunters for the most part, but when he had to fight, he fought to survive. He does not do much other than wander, but he's happy with that. Or is he...? Abilities Has the dry skin ability. Duster and Sinister generate Stun Spores and Poison Powder respectively, which Doulos uses to attack. It takes a while to generate the spore, so he can only use each a few times before more must be generated. By combining both spores in one attack, he can put foes to sleep, but this requires using up more spores than singular attacks. Trivia Duster and Sinister are named after the italian words for Right(Destra) and Left(Sinistra). Tochukaso are valued for being able to extend life, but Doulos would rather hold onto his. Sinister was originally called Sandy. Sinister didn't like that. Duster will speak in italics, and Sinister will speak in bold. Only Doulos will hear them though.